Izuki Diary's : Takao Problem
by Atma Venusia
Summary: Seperti yang pernah Kuroko bilang, yang bisa kita lihat dari masa lalu hanyalah perkiraan semata. Kita tidak akan tahu apa yang terjadi sampai pertandingan selesai. /Izuki Diary's Sereis 2/
Sebelum baca, aku mau sampein sesuatu /lebay deh/ tapi mungkin cukup penting untuk diketahui.

Ada beberapa readers yang minta Izuki Diary's untuk ber-chapter, disini aku mau jelasin, Izuki Diary's nggak ber-chapter tapi ber-series.. karena di FFN nggak ada pengaturan untuk FF series, jadi sengaja aku buat judul universalnya Izuki Dairy's dan bakal di up date secara One shot.

Aku mau terima kasih buat yang ngereview, buat yang FavFol juga.. ini aku kasih series keduanya.. semoga suka..

Sekali lagi ini series dan aku bakal up date dengan format One shot secepat aku bisa.. hehe, terima kasih sebelumnya, Selamat Membaca~

.

.

 **KNB © FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

 _ **Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun kecuali kesenangan jiwa semata (?)**_

Friendship, Drama

Izuki Shun, Takao Kazunari

 **Waning : FF orang labil. Nggak jelas. Typo. Humor gagal. Menjurus ke OOC.**

.

.

.

Seperti yang pernah Kuroko bilang, yang bisa kita lihat dari masa lalu hanyalah perkiraan semata. Kita tidak akan tahu apa yang terjadi sampai pertandingan selesai.

—

—

"Malam."

" _Uwah_.. Kazu?"

"Maaf mengganggu. Tapi Shun-nii, aku boleh masuk kan?"

"Oh, iya-iya silahkan." Laki-laki yang baru saja menggedor pintu rumah Izuki itu adalah Takao. Salah satu bidak catur andalan di Shutoku selain Midorima si Shooter nomor satu Kiseki no Sedai. Dia datang dengan keadaan menyedihkan versi Izuki. "Mau pinjam bajuku?"

"Kalau Shun- _nii_ mengijinkan."

"Ayo ke kamarku."

Izuki tidak ingat kalau malam ini dia punya janji dengan Takao. Tidak ingat juga kalau Takao mengabarinya akan datang ke rumah. Belum lagi di luar sedang hujan deras. Anak dengan rambut hitam dan poni yang biasanya terbelah tengah itu datang dengan keadaan basah kuyup.

Bukan sesuatu yang hebat jika Izuki merasa ada yang aneh dengan anak itu.

"Ini, ganti saja dulu, nanti pakaianmu akan aku keringkan dengan mesin cuci."

"Terima kasih, Shun- _nii_."

"Aku ke dapur dulu."

" _Un_."

.

Takao dan Izuki dekat sejak pertandingan pertama Seirin melawan Shutoku waktu itu. Karena punya bakat yang hampir sama akhirnya Izuki dan Takao sering saling menyapa dan berhubungan.

Sekarang ikatan di antara mereka sudah cukup dekat. Sudah terbiasa memanggil dengan nama kecil masing-masing pula. Bahkan Takao sudah dianggap keluarga oleh orang rumah Izuki.

"Kazu yang datang?"

"Iya."

"Ada apa malam-malam? Hujan deras pula."

"Entah."

"Loh, aku pikir dia sudah mengabarimu. Habis tiba-tiba kau berlari dari kamar dan membukakan pintu."

Ah, itu sebenarnya karena tidak sengaja Izuki lihat Takao dari jendela kamarnya. Hanya Takao Kazunari yang akan bepergian dengan sepeda gerobak aneh, jadi Izuki tahu Takao yang datang bahkan sebelum suara gedoran di pintunya terdengar.

"Ini bawakan untuk Kazu."

"Baik. Terima kasih, Nee- _san_."

.

"Jadi?" Izuki menaruh baki yang penuh dengan dua gelas teh hangat beserta tekonya dan kue pemberian kakaknya tadi.

"Apa?"

Anak laki-laki itu sekilas memang tampak seperti Izuki. Sekilas. Hanya sekilas.

Izuki tidak mau disamakan dengan bocah yang hobinya tertawa tidak jelas, mengumbar rahasia orang dan sedikit sok tahu. Yah, walau Izuki mengakui Takao adalah orang baik yang berbakat dan pintar.

"Kau datang pasti ada tujuannya kan?"

Ada helaan nafas kasar sebelum akhirnya bocah itu mengiyakan. "Shun- _nii_ selalu pintar membacaku. Lain kali ajari aku cara itu. Nanti sebagai gantinya aku beri tahu teknik menambah jangkauan _Eagle Eye_."

Gantian. Kali ini Izuki yang menghela nafas kasar.

"Jangan alihkan pembicaraan, Kazu."

Anak itu tertawa garing seperti biasa. Tidak-tidak, kali ini lebih garing. Bahkan karena terlalu garing rasanya seperti sekali sentil anak itu bisa langsung hancur.

Takao bukan tipe orang yang mudah terlibat masalah—selalu menghindari lebih tepatnya. Dia bukan orang yang suka berpikir keras dan lebih suka untuk menganggap segala sesuatunya mudah.

Tapi malam ini Izuki melihat dengan jelas kalau bocah yang hobi tertawa itu punya masalah yang mungkin sangat rumit. Wajahnya menggambarkan itu terlalu jelas.

"Ada apa, Kazu?"

Takao kembali duduk di tempat tidur Izuki. Berhadapan langsung dengan Izuki yang duduk di sisi meja belajar.

"Janji jangan tertawa." Ini terasa aneh. Takao Kazunari berubah jadi aneh. Izuki yakin ada yang tidak beres dengan anak itu. Tapi apa? Demamkah? Dia habis hujan-hujanan barusan. Pasti demam!

"Janji?"

Walau enggan Izuki mengiyakan. Dia benar-benar tidak yakin kalau dia tidak akan menertawakan anak itu nanti. Perasaan Izuki mengatakan kalau dia akan tertawa karena Takao.

"Aku baru saja menyatakan cinta pada adik kelasku."

Hening. Izuki bahkan lupa cara bernafas.

"Dia gadis yang manis seperti Shun- _nii_."

 _Aku?_

"Adiknya Ootsubo- _san_ , mantan kapten kami."

 _Orang berbadan besar yang wajahnya kaya bos Yakuza itu?_

"Namanya Ootsubo Tae- _chan_."

 _Tae-_ chan _? Oh, kebiasaan sok akrabnya belum hilang._

"Jangan tertawa!"

Sungguh dibanding tertawa saat ini Izuki lebih ingin melempar bola basket ke wajah Takao. Ekspresi sok sedih, sok tersakiti, sok menderita di wajah Takao benar-benar membuat Izuki panas.

"Siapa yang tertawa?"

Takao menunduk setelah tuduhannya dipatahkan begitu saja oleh Izuki. Kali ini ada sedikit rasa iba untuk bocah di hadapan Izuki itu.

Belum ada satu jam mereka bertemu, tapi karena suara tawa garing yang biasanya menjadi ciri khas seorang Kazunari tidak kunjung muncul lagi di percakapan mereka, Izuki jadi sedikit cemas.

Orang yang selalu ceria—memaksa ceria—seperti Takao kalau sudah masuk zona galau cukup menghawatirkan memang.

"Lalu apa masalahnya?"

"Ootsubo- _san_ pasti tidak akan mengijinkan Tae- _chan_ untuk menerima pernyataan cintaku."

Hebat. Takao Kazunari galau tingkat berat. Haruskan Izuki diam-diam merekam anak itu? Barang kali kawan-kawan mereka mau melihat sisi lain seorang Takao Kazunari.

"Kenapa kau bisa berpikir seperti itu?"

"Ootsubo- _san_ cukup mengenalku. Dia tahu banyak hal tentang aku. Pasti pertimbangannya tentang aku dan adiknya sedikit jelek."

"Ya, itu tidak mengherankan. Aku sendiri tidak mau adikku jadi dengan bocah sepertimu."

"SHUN- _NII_!"

"Iya-iya, bercanda."

Sekali lagi helaan nafas sarat akan keputusasaan terdengar. Takao menunduk, menatap kakinya yang tidak terbalut kaos kaki dalam diam.

Kali ini Izuki benar-benar khawatir pada anak itu. Digesernya bangku pasangan meja belajar agar lebih dekat dengan Takao. Merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Memposisikan ponsel itu di hadapan Takao, dan..

"Kazu."

"Ap—"

..ckrek!

Satu foto wajah aneh Takao Kazunari memenuhi layar ponsel Izuki.

"Lihat, ini wajahmu saat galau."

Izuki berikan ponselnya pada Takao. Biar anak itu lihat sendiri bagaimana wajahnya saat itu. Syukur dia sadar dan tahu malu. Setidaknya Takao akan berusaha untuk tampak baik-baik saja seperti biasa.

"Kau ingat apa yang Kuroko katakan di penyisihan Intel-High tahun lalu?"

"Apa?"

"Yang bisa kita lihat dari masa lalu hanyalah perkiraan semata. Kita tidak akan tahu apa yang terjadi sampai pertandingan selesai."

Izuki yakin Takao mengingat itu.

Reaksinya yang terdiam kaget juga mengisyaratkan kalau bocah galau di hadapannya pasti ingat itu.

"Shun- _nii_.."

"Ya?"

"Kita tidak sedang membicarakan pertandingan." Izuki terpaku. "Kita sedang membicarakan aku yang menyatakan cinta pada Tae- _chan_ , adik perempuannya Ootsubo- _san_."

Salah Izuki karena tidak mengoreksi kalimat tadi dan merubahnya sesuai kondisi mereka saat ini. Salah Izuki juga karena terlalu percaya pada otak pintar Takao. Dan salahkan saja Izuki yang dengan bodohnya mengabaikan fakta kalau Takao sedang galau berat.

Otak bocah _Hawk Eye_ itu rusak di saat seperti ini.

"Pertandingan yang kumaksud bukan tanding basket."

"Lalu?"

"Tantangan untukmu membuat Ootsubo- _san_ merubah pandangannya tentangmu." Satu tepukan di bahu bocah galau itu membuat mata mereka bertemu. "Tunjukan pada Ootsubo- _san_ kalau Takao Kazunari yang selama ini dia kenal juga punya sisi baik."

Ada efek blink-blink aneh di belakang Takao setelah kalimat itu. Senyum aneh bocah itu muncul lagi.

"Yah, walau aku juga tidak yakin kau punya sisi baik."

"Shun- _nii_!"

Izuki tertawa setelah mendengar geraman penuh ancaman itu.

"Bercanda. Diminum, hangatkan tubuhmu dulu. Jangan sampai demam."

Takao menurut. Anak itu mengambil satu gelas teh hangat di dekat mereka, menyeruputnya penuh nikmat. Dan Izuki tahu, Takao sudah lebih baik sekarang.

"Kau datang hujan-hujan hanya untuk ini?"

"Iya. Kenapa?"

"Sebegitu sukakah kau pada Tae- _chan_ itu?"

Takao mengangguk antusias.

"Dia cantik, manis dan begitu lembut. Mirip dengan Shun- _nii_ pokoknya."

"Aku?" Lagi, Takao mengangguk antusias. "Aku manis? Kau pikir aku gula?"

"Hahahahaha, Shun- _nii_ bisa saja. Hahaha."

"Jangan tertawa keras-keras."

"Hahahahaha, wajah Shun- _nii_ lucu. Hahaha."

"HEI!"

"Hahahaha.."

Ah, sudahlah. Izuki sudah cukup puas karena tawa garing yang menjadi ciri khas bocah itu sudah kembali terdengar.

"Berhenti tertawa, Kazu! Berisik!"

"Aku menginap ya?"

Aku jadi bertanya-tanya bagaimana jika Kazu jatuh cinta pada adikku. Aku kenal Kazu cukup baik, cukup untuk bisa menggolongkan bahwa bocah itu punya tingkat kewarasan di bawah rata-rata.

Tapi aku tahu, Kazu bukan laki-laki yang akan bermain perempuan. Dia bisa jadi cukup serius dan bisa diandalkan.

Sudahlah. Selama dia baik-baik saja, aku rasa dia bisa meyakinkan Ootsubo-san dan Tae-chan tentang keseriusannya.

Seperti yang pernah Kuroko bilang, yang bisa kita lihat dari masa lalu hanyalah perkiraan semata. Kita tidak akan tahu apa yang terjadi sampai pertandingan selesai.

Sekarang aku akan lihat, bagaimana akhir pertandingan Kazu untuk mendapat Tae-chan-nya itu.

Semoga kau tidak sakit, Kazu. Tidur yang nyenyak.

Mar 12,2016 00:27 AM

.

Izuki Shun Diary : Takao dan kegalauannya

.

Berharap besar bakal direview sama yang baca /plak/ :D


End file.
